


Lucas and Max

by Jm207



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jm207/pseuds/Jm207
Summary: The start of the relationship between Lucas and Max.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .

Max stared at herself in the mirror. Wearing a short denim miniskirt over her white panties, with a white t shirt and denim jacket, she looked quite different compared to what she usually wore. Boot cut jeans and hoodies were the norm for Max but she decided to dress up for this party some girl who's name she couldn't remember had invited her to. Max thought the miniskirt looked slightly slutty but she didn't mind since most of the other girls wore them. And besides. No one would think Max is a slut considering the reputation some of the girls her age had at Hawkins High School.

As that tought went through her mind, Max began to think about how sexually inexperienced she was. She was by no means a slut as she was still a virgin even at her current age of 17, but the two sexual encounters she did have while she lived in California were not exactly romantic. She remembered letting a boy finger her in the school toilets at lunch and then sucking off the same boy's best friend at a house party two weeks later. She thoroughly enjoyed both experiences but she never looked to lose her virginity in a slutty manner. That one blowjob was the furthest she went.

Max got a lift to the party from her mom but she would have to walk home. When she stepped inside the house she was bombarded by the smell of cigarette smoke. It was everywhere and it disgusted her. She went outside where a group of three boys were sitting. She recognised them as Mike Wheeler, Will Byers and Lucas Sinclair and Dustin Henderson.  
"Mind if I sit" ? she asked.  
"Sure go ahead" said Will.  
Max sat down next to Lucas who immediately sat up. The boy clearly liked her and Max took notice of him. He was tall and slim with handsome facial features. She did find him a bit weird when she first moved here a couple of months ago but she had grown to like him.

"You hate the cigarette smoke as much as we do ?" Lucas managed to stutter at Max.  
She smiled at him and said "Yeah it's disgusting. My step brother smokes all the time and I absolutely hate it".

Lucas nodded and looked quite uncomfortable. He clearly didn't have much confidence when it came to talking to girls. Max began to take more notice of him. His jawline was beautiful and his eyes were deep when she looked into him. She was becoming surprisingly attracted to him. She suddenly noticed a feeling in her panties. They were slightly damp and she suddenly felt very aroused. While the other boys were distracted Max worked up the courage and asked Lucas if he wanted to go inside. The boy nervously agreed.

As Max led him inside Lucas began to think about what was going to happen. He heard stories about guys getting blowjobs or even having sex at parties like this, and suddenly his heart was pounding.

As she led him towards a bedroom trying to understand where this feeling of lust was coming from, Max decided what she was going to do. She still wanted to hold onto her virginity but there was other things that she was capable of.

After finding all the bedroom doors locked, Max and Lucas snook into the bathroom. Max pushed Lucas onto the toilet seat and she squatted down on the floor in front of him, not wanting to get pee on her knees.

"Lucas, I want to give you head but you have to promise not to tell anyone, OK? I really don't want to be called a slut."

"Sure I won't tell. Don't worry".   
She gave him a smile, looking at his face which was filled with joy. Never in a million years did he think he'd be getting a blowjob at a house party in high school. 

Max slid his pants and briefs down exposing his large cock. There was plenty of hair at the base of it, but it looked like he shaved his balls. Max put her mouth to the tip which caused Lucas to gasp. She started moving her head to take more of it in her mouth trying to go as far as possible. After a few seconds she came up for breath, with a trail of spit connecting her mouth to his cock.

She found a rhythm bobbing her head up and down on the shaft . The boy she sucked in California said she gave him one of the best blowjobs ever which made her quite proud. She hoped to give Lucas a brilliant first blowjob.

She removed her mouth from his dick and licked his smooth balls. Lucas let out a moan of pleasure so she continued this for a minute before returning to the shaft. After two more minutes Lucas Sinclair blew his load in Max's mouth. She was surprised by the amount of cum he produced but still manamed to swallow all of it. Two seconds after swallowing his cum , Max orgasmed. Her juices soaked her already damp panties and spilled onto the floor beneath her.

"Did you pee "? asked Lucas putting his softening dick back in his pants.  
"No. That's what happens when some girls orgasm." Max looked at Lucas and said " Look Lucas I did that because I like you, not because I'm a whore. I think you're funny and smart and good looking. I'd actually like to hang out with you more if you're interested, but please just don't tell anyone about this. I can't have the school knowing I sucked a guy off in the bathroom. I've only being here two weeks and I'm in no rush to be labelled a slut."

Lucas looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. After what you did I'd do anything for you. Sure maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Thank you so much" she replied, and with the taste of his cum still on her mouth, Max kissed Lucas goodnight and left the bathroom. As she walked home there was only two things on her mind. Lucas Sinclair and getting out of these soaking panties.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... give me all the dirty details" said Eleven, looking across the table at Max.

It was the morning after the party and both girls were in Bennys having pancakes. 

"What are you talking about "? asked Max in a poor attempt to dodge the question. She was hoping that no one saw her go into the bathroom with Lucas but she was clearly unlucky. 

"Oh come on. I saw you go into the bathroom with Lucas, don't try and deny it."

Max gave up trying to lie. "Did anyone else see us go in?" she asked.

"Just me."

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell." 

Eleven leaned forward, eager to here what the redhead had to say. "My lips are sealed" she said.

Max couldn't help but laugh at this. "Well mine weren't last night". 

Eleven looked confused. "What do you mean ? "

Max sighed. "Jesus do I really need to spell it out.?" She leaned forward and whispered, " I gave him a blowjob". Eleven leaned back and smiled.

"Are you for real ? Oh my god." 

Max smiled back. She was glad to have a friend to trust like Eleven. She was apprehensive about telling her earlier this morning but as time went by she gained the confidence. Max was glad to tell her.

"So what was it like ?" asked Eleven, her eyes full of excitement.

Max leaned in. "It was brilliant. His cock smelled so nice and he was really into it. My panties were soaked after it. I came all over the floor." 

"That sounds so sexy. Did he come in your mouth?" Eleven asked with a smirk.

Max's smile gave it away. 

Eleven could hardly control herself. "Oh my god. Did you swallow ?"

"Of course I did. Spitters are quitters you know ?"

"I don't know. I haven't sucked dick in my entire life " Eleven replied 

"Well maybe I can find someone for you" Max replied.

"I'm wet just thinking about it." 

Max thought back to Lucas blowing his load in her mouth and found herself instanly horny. She fingered herself twice when she got home that night. But right now all she wanted was to be with Lucas.

 

Max jumped out of Billys car the minute he parked up outside of school. She couldn't bear to spend another minute with him in his tobacco stenched car. As she walked towards the school entrance, Lucas Sinclair fell in beside her.

"Hey Max" he said. Max flashed him a smile.

"Hi Lucas, how's it going ?" 

"Pretty good. I was wondering if you wanna hang out after school ? It's just that we don't have any classes together so I wanted to ask you now just in case I didn't see you again today."

"That would be cool. I'll see you out here at 3.45 then ?" 

"Nice. See you then ".

Max rushed to the girls bathroom, locking herself in a stall. She shoved her fingers under her panties and began to imagine Lucas' cock sliding in and out of her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Max lay on top of Lucas in the backseat of his car, their lips pressed together. They were at the end of a road overlooking the old quarry, the most secluded place the two teens could think of.

Max was taking the lead, exploring Lucas' mouth with her tongue in an aggressive manner, turning him on. Max could feel his hard cock pressing into her. 

Meanwhile, Lucas began to unbutton Max's jeans. She made no attempt to stop him as he slid his hand under her damp panties and inserted his fingers into her. She let out a moan without taking her lips off him. 

Lucas moved his fingers in and out of her until she came, her juices pouring all over his hand and soaking her panties and jeans. 

"Fuck. I should have taken these off. I had no idea I was gonna come so fast." Max said. Lucas pulled his hand out of Max and licked his fingers.

"You taste so good baby" he said, savouring the taste.  
"So do you sweetie" she replied seductively. "And I was hoping to taste youa gain today".  
"I'm all yours" Lucas replied. There was no way in he'll that he was going to turn down a blowjob from Max.

Lucas lay back on the seat with Max kneeling between his legs, slowly unbuttoning his jeans . He was lucky to have such a spacious back to his car.

Max pulled his jeans and underwear off completely and threw them in the front seat. Lucas lay fully exposed and Max wasted no time.

Lucas let out a gasp as she grabbed his shaft and kissed the tip. She then proceeded to engulf the entire head in her mouth. The warmth almost made Lucas come right then.

She moved further down the shaft until her nose was pressed against his pubes. She moved back up and pulled off for breath leaving a string of spit connecting her mouth to his cock.

Max was dripping wet. Her already soaked panties and jeans were about to get even wetter. "You taste so good Lucas" Max said looking at him. 

Before he could reply Max was back between his thighs, this time eagerly sucking on his balls. She coated them with saliva and considered going even further down to his ass, but decided not to. She didn't want to come across as too much of a slut, despite sucking his dick in the back of his car.

She moved back his cock and began to bobher head up and down. Max knew that he couldn't last much longer and was preparing herself for the inevitable. Lucas' breathing began to pick up and this was the only sign she needed. 

Lucas erupted in her mouth. She swallowed load after load of his cum and pulled off. The of them sat up with Lucas' dick slowly softening.

Max looked over to him and said, "If we're a couple now, I don't mind you telling your friends about us". 

"You don't know how long I've wanted a girlfriend" he replied leaning forward to kiss her. Max leaned back. "You don't mind kissing me right after I sucked you off ?" she asked. 

"I think it makes it sexier".


	4. Chapter 4

"Bullshit".  
"No way".  
"You expect us to belive that? "

"I don't care if you belive me or not. It's the truth". 

Lucas, Mike, Dustin and Will were in Mike's basement. It was Friday evening and school was over for the weekend. Lucas was trying to convince the guys that he and Max were a couple now but they were having none of it. 

Lucas could think of only one thing that might convince them.

"She gave me head at that party last Saturday" he blurted out.

"Dude are you for real "? asked Mike, suddenly very interested.

"Do you think I'd make something like that up ?"

Dustin spoke up. "So you're telling us that she sucked you off on Saturday?"

"Yep. And on Monday we drove out to the old quarry and she blew me in my car". Lucas was glad that his friends were now taking him seriously. 

"She must be a slut if she's offering you blowjobs like that man" Mike said.

"Fuck you Wheeler, she's a virgin, not some cock hungry whore. "

Will was the only one who had something good to say. "I'm happy for you Lucas. She's a nice girl, I have a few classes with her. Mike and Dustin are just jealous because they'll never get a blowjob in their lives".

Lucas laughed just as Dustin replied. "Screw you Will. We all know the stories about you giving the football team head in the locker room. "

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't the whole football team" Will cried out. "Yeah whatever you say, slut" Dustin replied.

"OK can we move on from this conversation ? I don't want my sister to here us talking about blowjobs" Mike said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place some time after the previous chapter.

"You are going to pay for that. You don't seriously think you can get away with being a tease all night, do you ?" Lucas asked Max as he pushed her onto the bed.

From the moment she came over to his house for dinner, Max had being doing her very best to get Lucas hard in the most awkward of situations- having dinner with his family. She wouldn't keep her hand away from his leg for the duration of the meal and Lucas was lucky that he didn't cream his pants there and then.

"Fine so. Make me pay", Max smiled at her boyfriend seductively. 

Lucas looked down at his girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. "If you're so horny go ahead and suck my cock right now."

Max wasted no time. She reached for and unbuttoned Lucas' jeans. Lucas let out a sigh as they fell around his ankles. Max pulled his boxers down and immediately kissed the tip of his cock. She took more of it in her mouth and started bobbing, eliciting moans from Lucas.

"You suck dick like this in Califronia ? Answer me slut." If Max wanted to act like a tease he was going to treat her like one. She moaned around his cock and that was enough for Lucas. He pulled her head off his cock which was now soaked in saliva. Lucas fell back onto his chair.

"Why don't you put that dirty mouth to some good somewhere else ?" He suggested. Max took the hint.

She kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his soaking cock, holding it up. She sucked on his balls for a few minutes feeling her pussy grow increasingly wet. She then ventured lower flicking her tongue over Lucas' asshole.

"You are such a slut" Lucas moaned as she continued to flick her tongue over the sensitive spot. After a few minutes of rimming, his ass was soaked in her saliva.

"Get on the bed" Lucas commanded. Max being the obedient slut jumped on quickly. Lucas wasted no time inserted his cock into her.

Max moaned as she was ploughed from behind. Lucas was thrusting in fast and deep, so Max could feel his pubes making contact with his skin.

"You like being used like this, huh ?" Lucas asked harshly.

"Yes. Keep fucking me like a slut. Please. I deserve it."

"Damn right you do." 

Lucas was getting close. He could feel the semen building up in his balls and he knew he couldn't hold it much longer. But he wanted to make sure this ended in the most degrading way possible for Max.

He pulled out, surprising Max. "On your knees, quick" he ordered. Max once again wasted no time and began sucking him off. "You're gonna swallow this like a a good whore, understand ?" He asked looked down at her bobbing on his soaking cock. She nodded her understanding.

Lucas couldn't hold it anymore and blew his load in Max's mouth who expertly swallowed without difficulty.

Max smiled at her boyfriend. "That was the hottest sex we ever had".

"Well we have you to thank for that" Lucas replied.

Max settled in to Lucas' chest and lay there with the taste of his dick, ass and her own pussy on her mouth.


End file.
